prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Carístico
| birth_place = Mexico City, Federal District, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Mexico City, Mexico | trainer = Tony Salazar Dr. Karonte Fray Tormenta | debut = April 30, 1998 | retired = }} Luis Ignascio Urive Alvirde (December 22, 1982) is a Mexican Luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler, currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) under the name on the SmackDown brand under the name Sin Cara. He is best known for his time in the lucha libre promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) under the ringname Mistico, where since 2006 he was the main tecnico (good guy) in CMLL and the biggest box office draw in all of Mexico. Místico is Spanish for "Mystic", a religious ring character who is the storyline protege of the wrestling priest Fray Tormenta. Místico is the son of Dr. Karontes and the brother of wrestlers Astro Boy, Astro Boy II and Argenis and the nephew of CMLL booker Tony Salazar. Career Raised in the notorious Tepito district of Mexico City, he began his career wrestling under his father's name as Dr. Karonte, Jr. at the age of 13. In 2000, he adopted the name of Astro Boy and started getting noticed working undercards for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre. In, 2001, he traveled to Japan and began wrestling as Komachi in Michinoku Pro before returning to CMLL Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre El Principe De Plata y Oro (2004–2009) In 2004, he was repackaged as Místico with a religious persona. He debuted in Arena México in June and spent much of the following months teaming with Volador, Jr. and Misterioso II in the second or third matches on the card. He participated in the 6th Annual Leyenda de Plata tournament but his push didn't take off until he won the Gran Alternativa tag team tournament with established star, El Hijo del Santo, claiming "Místico es chévere". Shortly afterwards, the bookers began teaming him with other established ''técnicos'' (faces) such as Negro Casas and Shocker against the big ''rudo'' (heel) groups, Los Guerreros del Infierno and La Furia del Norte. His stature made him an underdog and his high flying moves such as diving arm-drags made him popular with Mexico City crowds. Wrestling Observer voted Místico the 2006 "Performer of the Year", "Biggest Box Office Draw", and "Best Flying Wrestler" in their "Year-End Awards". He was also ranked third in Pro Wrestling Illustrated's list of the top 500 wrestlers of 2007. In 2005, he continued working against Los Guerreros, winning important singles matches against Rey Bucanero, Mephisto and Tarzan Boy in CMLL's secondary arena, Arena Coliseo. He won his first title by defeating Guerreros member Averno for the NWA Middleweight championship on February 11. The match was well received by the audience in attendance and fans near the ring threw money into the ring as a sign of appreciation. Two weeks later, he participated in his first singles main event match when he faced Guerreros leader Último Guerrero in Arena México. He won the fall in two falls after Guerrero was disqualified in the first fall and was pinned in the second with a small package. The match sparked a program with the recently turned Dr. Wagner, Jr. teaming with Místico against Último Guerrero and Rey Bucanero. After that program died down, Místico became involved in a feud with Perro Aguayo, Jr. and his Los Perros del Mal group. After defeating Aguayo in a singles match, the two exchanged hair versus mask challenges so Místico was added to the already planned eight-man cage match where the last man in the cage lost his hair or mask. Místico joined Negro Casas, Heavy Metal, Universo 2000 and Máscara Mágica against Aguayo's group consisting of Damián 666, Halloween and Héctor Garza leading up to the match but neither Místico or Aguayo were involved in the finish of the match where Damián pinned Máscara Mágica. In September, he reheated his feud with Último Guerrero with another singles match but in the third fall, he was attacked by Atlantis, turning Atlantis heel. Místico worked a short program with Atlantis but after he defeated Atlantis in a singles match in October, Atlantis focused more on former tag partner Blue Panther. In 2006, Místico was the biggest star in Mexico. He main evented eighteen events during the year that drew more than ten thousand people. In the early part of the year, he teamed up with Black Warrior in two unsuccessful CMLL Tag Team Championship challenges. In the second one, Black Warrior turned on Místico and the two began a feud. While Black Warrior was wrestling in Japan, Místico and Negro Casas defeated Averno and Mephisto for the CMLL Tag titles on April 14. When Warrior returned, the feud picked up again and Black Warrior handed Místico his first major singles defeat when he pinned him and took his NWA Middleweight Championship on a May 12 Arena México show. On September 29, Místico defeated Black Warrior in a mask versus mask match in the main event of the CMLL 73rd Anniversary show, his first major mask win. On April 10, 2007, Místico defeated Mephisto to capture the CMLL World Welterweight Championship. Capitalizing on Místico's popularity, the CMLL created a comic book starring Místico as an urban hero. The comic reached its 50th issue in December 2007. The Wrestling Observer is reporting that Místico was injured on September 28 during a match in Toluca, Mexico. He reportedly was coming off the top rope to the floor attempting a spinning head scissors, but his opponent slipped and Místico landed on his head. He was rushed to the back, evaluated and then rushed to Mexico City for testing. It was ruled he had a contusion on his brain, while X-Rays have ruled out more serious injuries. He is said to be on medication right now to avoid further inflammation of the neck and spine Sometime in 2007, WWE offered him a deal to sign with them but due to commitments with CMLL, he was unable to sign with them at the time. Reportedly, the likes of Dean Malenko, Paul London, and Rey Mysterio pushed WWE to offer him a deal in 2007-2008. In December 2007, the Mexico City newspaper The Record reported that WWE was back in talks with Místico. In March 2008, it was reported that Místico contacted TNA to see if they were interested in having him work for their promotion company. If TNA were to agree, Mistico would be featured as a special attraction due to his commitments with CMLL. On March 10, 2008, Místico and Hector Garza became CMLL World Tag Team champions by defeating Averno and Mephisto. In April, the commission declared the title vacant after a match resulted in a double disqualification. Mistico and Garza reclaimed the tag team title by defeating Averno and Mephisto in a rematch. They eventually lost the title to Averno and Mephisto in December.On March 20, 2009, Mistico lost his CMLL Welterweight Championship to Negro Casas in a title match.Subsequently challenges were made for a Lucha de Apuesta between Místico and either El Felino or Mr. Niebla, but those plans were soon replaced by an Apuesta between Místico and Negro Casas, as the main event of the CMLL 76th Anniversary Show on September 18, 2009. Místico won the match two falls to one and then watched as Negro Casas was shaved bald. After the match Místico made an Apuesta challenge to El Felino, Casas' cornerman. On December 11, 2009 Místico won a cage match against El Sagrado, Blue Panther, El Terrible, El Felino, El Texano, Jr., Hijo del Fantasma and Naito to win the Festival Mundial de Lucha Libre (World Festial of Wrestling) championship. Feuding with Volado,Jr. (2010-2011) On January 22, 2010 Místico teamed up with Averno to participate in CMLL's "Torneo Internacional de Parejas Increíbles" ("International Amazing Pairs tournament"), a tournament where CMLL teams up a Tecnico (Místico) and a Rudo (Averno) for a tournament. On the night of the tournament Místico and Averno showed some surprising team unity by wearing outfits that mixed the style of each wrestler. In the first round the team defeated Ephesto and Euforia, not showing any friction between the two, despite their long history of animosity. In the second round Místico's attitude seemily changed as he began attacking Volador, Jr., someone he usually teams with. Místico even went so far as to ripping up Volador's mask, a rudo move, and won the match after an illegal low blow to Volador, Jr. After the match Místico took the microphone and claimed that "all was fair in war and defending Mexico City", a comment that drew a lot of boos from the crowd. Místico continued to work a Rudo style in the semi-final match, ripping at Mascara Dorada's mask. When Místico's team lost to Dorada and Atlantis the two tecnicos argued after the match. Further hints at Místico potentitally turning Rudo came a few days later as Volador, Jr. challenged Místico to a one on one match, a Super Libre (match with no rules) match if Místico would agree to it. The two met in the main event of an Arena México show on February 5, 2010 and this time Místico was clearly a Rúdo, tearing so viciously at Volador's mask that a new mask had to be brought to the ring during falls. In the second fall Místico pulled his mask off and threw it to Volador, Jr. in an attempt to get Volador, Jr. disqualified. The end came when Volador, Jr. reversed Místico's La Mística and won by applying the same move to Místico. Following the match Místico angrily proclaimed “¡Yo soy la máxima figura de la lucha libre!”. ("I am the greatest figure in wrestling"). On February 12, 2010 Místico lost the Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship to Volador, Jr. losing two falls to one. On the February 26 CMLL Super Viernes show it was announced that Místico, Volador, Jr., La Sombra and El Felino would face off in a four way Lucha de Apuesta match as the main event of the 2010 Homenaje a Dos Leyendas. La Sombra was the first man pinned at Dos Leyendas and El Felino was the second, forcing the two to put their masks on the line. After a long match La Sombra pinned El Felino. After the match he unmasked and announced that his real name was Jorge Luis Casas Ruiz. Following Dos Leyendas Místico announced that he was done being a rúdo and returned to the técnico side, although Volador, Jr. kept suspicious of Místico. The storyline between the two cooled off for a bit, but in late May, 2010 tension resumed as Místico and Volador, Jr. faced off once again over the Mexican Light Heavyweight Championship, with Volador, Jr. retaining the belt. At the 2010 Sin Salida the two were on opposite sides of a Relevos incredibles, Místico teamed with Máscara Dorada and Mr. Águila while Volador, Jr. teamed with Averno and Negro Casas. Averno came to the ring wearing the same combined Averno/Místico mask he had worn for the Parejas Incredibles tournament and tried to convince Místico to join the rúdo side, only to turn around and reveal that both he and Volador, Jr. were wearing a combined Averno/Volador, Jr. mask underneath. Volador, Jr. worked as a rúdo throughout the match, losing the match for his team when he tried to cheat but was caught by the referee. On July 12, 2010, at the Promociones Gutiérrez 1st Anniversary Show, Místico participated in a match where 10 men put their mask on the line in a match that featured five pareja incredibles teams, with the losing team being forced to wrestle each other with their mask on the line. His partner in the match was El Oriental, facing off against the teams of Atlantis and Olímpico, La Sombra and Histeria, El Alebrije and Volador, Jr., Último Guerrero and Averno. Místico and El Oriental ended up being the last team and were forced to wrestle for their masks. After a long match Místico defeated El Oriental. After the match El Oriental was forced to remove his mask and show his face. On August 16, 2010 it was announced that Místico was one of 14 men putting their mask on the line in a Luchas de Apuestas steel cage match, the main event of the CMLL 77th Anniversary Show. Místico was the 11th and second to last man to leave the steel cage, keeping his mask safe. The match came down to La Sombra pinning Olímpico to unmask him. International travel (2008–2011) In July 2008, Místico travelled to China and participated in the second Beijing International Martial Arts Training Camp, organized by Belgium-based martial arts instructor Mike Martello. Throughout the training camp, Místico received instruction in Chinese traditional wrestling (shuaijiao) from Shuaijiao expert Yu Shaoyi (two times regional champion of Beijing) and joint-locking techniques (Qinna) from Mike Martello. The event was covered by Televisa, and was broadcast in a series of 16 clips during the 2008 Beijing Olympic Games. ]]On January 4, 2009, Mistico made his debut for New Japan Pro Wrestling at Wrestle Kingdom III in Tokyo Dome. Mistico wrestled in the opening match, teaming with Prince Devitt and Ryusuke Taguchi to defeat Averno, Gedo and Jado when Mistico made Averno submit using his trademark move "La Mística". After the match, Místico announced that he would like to return to New Japan Pro Wrestling and even stated he would like to challenge for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship. On February 15, 2009 Místico successfully defended his CMLL Welterweight Championship against Mephisto on a NJPW Show in Sumo Hall, Tokyo. Místico injured his knee during the match, although he was back in action by the end of the week. Místico, Misterioso, Jr. and Okumura were scheduled to work for NJPW in early May but due to the outbreak of the Swine flue pandemic the tour was cancelled. In August, 2009 Místico went on his third tour with NJPW, accompanied Okumura. On August 13, 2009 Místico teamed up with Tiger Mask IV to defeat Okumura and Tomohiro Ishii. On August 15, 2009, Místico defeated Tiger Mask IV to become the new IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion. Upon his return to Mexico, Místico teamed with Tiger Mask IV and Shocker as they defeated Ultimo Guerrero, Atlantis, and Arkangel at Dragomania IV. Místico had his first successful IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship defense, as he defended against Jushin Liger in the main event of a CMLL show in Puebla, Puebla on September 28, 2009. On November 8 at NJPW's Destruction '09 show Mistíco lost the IWGP Title back to Tiger Mask. Místico returned to Japan in January 2011, taking part in the CMLL and New Japan Pro Wrestling co–promoted Fantasticamania 2011 shows. On the first show on January 22 Místico teamed with IWGP Heavyweight Champion Hiroshi Tanahashi and IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion Prince Devitt in a six man tag team match, where they were defeated by Averno, Shinsuke Nakamura and Tetsuya Naitō, when Averno pinned Místico. At the second show the following day, Místico defeated Averno in a singles match, which would turn out to be his final match for CMLL. WWE On January 30, 2011 SuperLuchas Magazine confirmed that Urive had signed a contract with WWE. On February 24, WWE held a press conference in Mexico City to introduce Urive under his new name, Sin Cara, which translates literally to "Without a Face". On March 25, 2011, Sin Cara made his WWE debut at Raw's live event at Assembly Hall in Champaign, Illinois, defeating Primo in a singles match. On March 28, WWE announced that Sin Cara would be making his televised debut on the April 4 edition of Raw. In his debut appearance, Sin Cara attacked WWE United States Champion Sheamus, saving former champion Daniel Bryan and establishing himself as a face. On the same week's edition of SmackDown, Sin Cara made a similar appearance, this time attacking Jack Swagger and cementing his face status. On the April 11 episode of Raw, Sin Cara made his televised in-ring debut, defeating Primo. The next week in London, Sin Cara teamed with John Cena to defeat the then WWE Champion, The Miz and Alex Riley. In the 2011 WWE Draft, Sin Cara was drafted to SmackDown!, making his first appearance as part of the roster on the April 29 episode with a win over Jack Swagger. Sin Cara then started a storyline with Chavo Guerrero, who began guest commentating his matches and, much to Sin Cara's dismay, even helped him win matches by interfering in them. Sin Cara made his pay-per-view debut on May 22 at Over the Limit, defeating Chavo Guerrero. Afterwards, Sin Cara moved on to feuding with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, while teaming with Daniel Bryan, with the two saving each other from two–on–one beatdowns on the June 3 and 10 editions of SmackDown. Sin Cara's undefeated streak came to an end on the July 1 edition of SmackDown, when he was defeated by former World Heavyweight Champion Christian. On July 18, Sin Cara participated in the second annual Money in the Bank PPV, but was unsuccessful in winning the ladder match to earn a World Heavyweight Championship opportunity, after being taken out of the match with a storyline injury. The following day, WWE announced that it had suspended Sin Cara for 30 days for his first violation of its Wellness program. He would later claim in an interview that he did not know what he had tested positive for and claimed to only have gotten a routine injection for an injured knee in Mexico. Feud with Sin Cara Negro (2011-2012) The Sin Cara character returned on August 9 at the taping of the August 12 edition of SmackDown, defeating Tyson Kidd; however with Urive still serving his suspension, Sin Cara was in this appearance portrayed by WWE developmental wrestler Hunico, while also having gone by the ring name "Mistico" in Mexico. After another week of Arias portraying Sin Cara, Urive returned under the mask on August 20 at a live event in Tacoma, Washington. On August 26 it was reported that Urive had been sent home from the week's SmackDown tapings, with Arias once again appearing on TV under the Sin Cara mask. During Urive's time away from WWE, the Sin Cara character seemingly turned heel by attacking Daniel Bryan. At the tapings of the September 16 edition of SmackDown, Urive returned as the original Sin Cara, confronting the impostor version of the character. On the September 19 edition of Raw, the original Sin Cara was booked to face Cody Rhodes, but was prior to the start of the match attacked by the impostor character. After a brief brawl, the impostor would flee the ring defeated. On the September 23 edition of SmackDown, the impostor Sin Cara attacked the original version during his match with Daniel Bryan, then took his place in the match and pinned Bryan for the win. The following week the impostor revealed a new black attire to distinguish himself from the original version, while also explaining that he was going to steal the Sin Cara identity from Urive, just as Urive had stolen the Místico identity from him, leading to a match between the two Sin Caras at Hell in a Cell. To further help the distinguishment between the two characters, WWE began referring to the original as Sin Cara "Azul" (Blue) and the impostor as Sin Cara "Negro" (Black). At the pay-per-view on October 2, Sin Cara Azul defeated Sin Cara Negro in a singles match. After being defeated by WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio on the October 7 edition of SmackDown, Sin Cara Azul was again attacked by Sin Cara Negro. The rivalry culminated in a Mask vs. Mask match at the October 16 taping of SmackDown in Mexico City, where Sin Cara Azul was victorious, unmasking Sin Cara Negro by force after the match. He competed on Team Orton at Survivor Series, but suffered an injury during the match, keeping him out of action for 6 months. On June 1, 2012, Sin Cara returned on Smackdown with a new costume with red and white colors. He faced off against Heath Slater and won. Sin Cara then made a return to Raw the following Monday, showing a different entrance and variant of his finisher, defeating Hunico. Three days later, Sin Cara returned to Raw, defeating old rival Hunico in a singles match. This rekindled their feud and on June 17 at No Way Out, Sin Cara defeated Hunico. On the July 9 episode of Raw, sin Cara defeated Heath Slater to qualify for the World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank Ladder match at the Money in the Bank pay-per-view event, but was unsuccessful in the match itself, which was won by Dolph Ziggler. Teaming with Rey Mysterio (2012-2013) In August, Sin Cara rekindled a feud with Cody Rhodes, who claimed he was wearing a mask to cover his ugly face. Sin Cara scored pinfalls over Cody Rhodes in consecutive matches on both Raw and SmackDown, both times taking advantage of Rhodes trying to remove his mask. He then also saved fellow masked wrestler Rey Mysterio from being unmasked by Rhodes and afterward teamed up with Mysterio to put one of his masks on Rhodes. After defeating WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz in a non-title match. Sin Cara was granted an opportunity to win the title at Night of Champions in a fatal four-way, which also included Rhodes and Mysterio and saw The Miz retain the title. The following day on Raw, Sin Cara and Mysterio teamed up to defeat Epico and Primo in a tag team match. Sin cara and Mysterio entered a tournament to determine the number one contenders to the WWE Tag team Championship, defeating Epico and Primo and the Prime Time Players (Darren Young and Titus O'Neil) to advance to the finals. Sin Cara and Mysterio lost the final tournament match to Team Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow) on the October 22 episode of Raw. At Survivor Series, Sin cara and Mysterio were victorious in a 10-man elimination match alongside Brodus Clay, Justin Gabriel, and Tyson Kidd against the Primetime Players, Epico and Primo, and Tensai. On December 16 at TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs, Sin Cara and Mysterio were defeated by Team Rhodes Scholars in a number one contenders tables match for the WWE Tag Team Championship. Two days later, Sin Cara suffered a legimate leg injury and was written off television following an attack by The Shield. Sin Cara returned on January 27, 2013, at the Royal Rumble, entering the Royal Rumble at number twenty nine, but was eliminated by Ryback. On the following episode of SmackDOwn, Sin cara and rey Mysterio defeated WWE Tag Team Champions Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan and Kane in a non-title match. After spending two months off of television due to further injuries Sin Cara returned at a WWE house show on May 10 at Shreveport,Louisiana, teaming up with Adrian Neville and Bo Dallas in a winning effort against Michael McGillicuddy and the Prime time Players. Sin Cara returned to television on the May 15 episode of Superstars, defeating Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett in a non-title match. During the August 19 episode of Raw, Sin Cara dislocated his ring finger during a match with Alberto Del Rio. Beginning on the December 2 Raw, Jorge Arias (Hunico) reprised his role as Sin Cara. In late January 2014, Urive announced his return to wrestling in Mexico, likely signifying an end to his time WWE. Outside of professional wrestling Capitalizing on Místico's popularity, the CMLL created a comic book starring Místico as an urban hero. The comic reached its 50th issue in December 2007. Místico starred in a music video for the song "Me Muero" by the Spanish pop group La 5ª Estación. He made a guest appearance on the telenovela Muchachitas como tú In 2009, he starred in a commercial endorsing the PAN (Nacional Action Party) political party in Mexico. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Místico' ***''La Mística'' (Tilt–a–whirl headscissors transitioned into a single arm takedown floated over into a Fujiwara armbar) **'As Sin Cara' ***Moonsault side slam ***High-angle swan dive senton bomb ***Tilt–a–whirl headscissors transitioned into a single arm DDT ***Hurricanrana Driver *'Signature moves' **Arm drag, sometimes from the second or top rope or preceded by a tilt–a–whirl headscissors takedown **Handspring back elbow **Hurricanrana, sometimes while springboarding **Slingshot corkscrew crossbody **Springboard moonsault **Tiger feint kick *'Nicknames' **"El Príncipe de Plata y Oro" (Spanish for "The Prince of Silver and Gold") (as Místico) **"The International Sensation" (WWE) **"The International Icon" *'Entrance themes' **"Me Muero" by La 5ª Estación **"Ameno" by Era **"Ancient Spirit" by Jim Johnston(WWE; March 25, 2011–October 14, 2011) **"Ancient Spirit (Remix)" by Jim Johnston (October 14, 2011–present) Championships and accomplishments *'**'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre ***CMLL World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Negro Casas (2) and Héctor Garza (2) ***CMLL World Welterweight Championship (1 time) ***Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ***NWA World Middleweight Championship (2 times)[Note 1] ***Torneo Gran Alternativa (2004) – with El Hijo del Santo ***Torneo Gran Alternativa (2007) – with La Sombra ***Leyenda de Plata: 2006, 2007, 2008 **'Festival Mundial de Lucha Libre' ***FMLL World Championship (1 time, current)[20] **'International Wrestling Revolution Group' ***IWRG Intercontinental Super Welterweight Championship (1 time) **'New Japan Pro Wrestling' ***IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' ***PWI ranked him #'3' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2007 **'Universal Wrestling Entertainment' ***Trofeo Bicentenario (2010) **'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' ***Best Box Office Draw (2006) ***Best Box Office Draw of the Decade (2000–2009) ***Best Flying Wrestler (2006, 2007)[60] ***Wrestler of the Year (2006)[ **'World Wrestling Entertainment' ***Slammy Award for Double Vision Moment of the Year (2011) - with Sin Cara Negro Notes 1Despite CMLL still using the NWA initials for some of its titles, it is no longer an NWA affiliated promotion and hasn't been since the 1980s. As a result, the National Wrestling Alliance no longer recognizes or sanctions any CMLL championship still bearing the NWA initials. Luchas de Apuestas record External links *Luchawiki profile *International Mistico Fan Club *International Mistico Fan Club Blog, created by Mistico fans Category:1982 births Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:1998 debuts Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champions